U.S. Pat. No. 7,905,920, incorporated herein by this reference, discloses a spinal fusion cage in the form of an intervertebral fusion support which is loaded in an access device. For delivery to the space between adjacent vertebrae, the members of the intervertebral fusion support are co-linear. The individual members then rotate and pivot into position forming an intervertebral fusion support (fusion cage) between adjacent vertebrae.
One or more strings or wires may be used to deploy the individual members in the space between adjacent vertebrae.
Insertion and deployment of the intervertebral fusion support members is currently a manual operation.